3α-Hydroxy-3β-methoxymethyl-21-(1′-imidazolyl)-5α-pregnan-20-one (Compound 1) is a synthetic neuroactive steroid. Its primary molecular target is the γ-aminobutyric acid type A (GABAA) receptor, where it acts as a positive allosteric modulator (PAM) of channel function. The structural formula of Compound 1 appears below.

Neuroactive steroid GABAA PAMs have demonstrated clinical efficacy in epilepsy, post-partum depression, and major depression.
There is a need for isolable, stable and water-soluble Compound 1 salts and processes for making the same.